Meeting
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: You probably won't understand this much, it's a random gift for Micah The Homicidal Maniac. If you decide to read it, please tell me what you think! Enjoy!


**Ok! **

**So this was made after a dream, for Micah.**

**Nyeh.**

**ONWARDS!**

Johnny was walking calmly down an abandoned street, despite him feeling suicidal and depressed. He passed the occasional person, who would snigger at his dark 'emo' clothes, or blue strangely cut hair or looks in general.

He would feel a burst of anger, then it would go away, and he would feel worse.

He looked up suddenly, to see a strange girl who he had neither heard nor had the slightest clue she was there.

The girl was short, around 5'0 or so, wore a black hoodie, dark jeans, and black platform heel boots. But what really stood out on her, was her skin like a china dolls, and her white hair.

She had silvery blue eyes, which looked sad, sympathetic, and had a tinge of insanity in them.

What surprised Nny, was the fact the small girl had her arms outstretched. He looked at her questioningly, confused why she was doing it.

She smiled sadly. "You look like you need a hug."

Usually, Nny would have pushed her away, insisting he didn't like human contact and she was lucky she wasn't dead, or bleeding on the floor.

In fact, he didn't know why he didn't.

No, something possessed him to hug her. Despite the awkwardness of the hug due to height, and Nny's inability to hug, it felt... Nice.

The next thing that happened was a great surprise to both of them, mainly Nny.

He had started crying.

He hadn't cried in a while, yeah, but apparently today was full of surprises. He had started crying in a strange shorter girl's arms, and she wasn't laughing him like a different person would.

Wait, was she singing?

"...Out of sight, out of mind. Out of time, to decide. Do we run? Should I hide? For the rest, of my life..."

Johnny yawned through his silent tears. The girl wasn't the best singer, but she was good, and it was calming Nny down to an extent.

"...thirty minutes to think of a lie. Thirty minutes to alter our lives. Thirty minutes to make up my mind. Thirty minutes to finally decide..."

Nny started falling asleep, creeping him out as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Her voice echoed loudly and smoothly through his head.

"...Thirty minutes to whisper your name. Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame. Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies. Thirty minutes to finally decide. To decide. To decide. To decide. To decide."

She finished singing, and lay him down on a nearby bench, humming, where Nny struggled against falling asleep. Before he did, he saw her smile, and heard her whisper in his ear,

"You'll find someone who loves you the way you are soon, I promise."

He woke up the next day on the bench. With someone yelling at him. Something about being a 'stupid homeless emo fag' or something.

The wall got an extra coating that day.

-*Three weeks later*-

One fine morning, Johnny the Homicidal Manic was sitting on his beat-up couch, thinking about all the people he caught last night, when he heard a scream.

"UGH! STOP SCREAMING YOU BASTARDS!" it was a female voice,

"I ALREADY TOLD ALL OF YOU! HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT HE WANT WITH US, AND WE CAN'T STOP IT." she sounded pissed.

"JUST STOP F*CKING SCREAMING YOU ASSHOLES! GAH! I HATE PEOPLE!"

Ah, so he did find one decent person in that whole lot. He decided to go down and meet this nice young lady.

He found her on the second floor of his basement, shackled to the wall. Her body was long and skinny, like his own, so she was shackled by her wrists, but her feet still touched the floor. He couldn't tell what she was wearing, but it looked familiar.

He walked up to her. "Are you the one who was screaming?" he asked as he thought Duh.

But he didn't really have anything else to say.

She looked right into his eyes, twitching, and said without fear. "Yes, I was. Why?"

He nodded his head, and looked around at all the people, who were not shackled like her, and saw them cowering in the corner.

"Nicely handled." He praised. She smiled slightly. "I've always been a yeller. I also hate people. Very much."

Johnny nodded. "Me too. I'm Johnny, but you can call me Nny."

"My name is Micah."

"Nice too meet you."

**Alright! We're done!**

**Any questions, opinions, etc. etc. press happy review button. BYE!**


End file.
